Kiva's Training Continues
Training for the Hunger Games, Ratchet and a few others find a strange green bunny training as well. Kiva: Okay.. That is nothing like Bugs Bunny.. Ratchet: Excuse me, but-- - The rabbit knocked Ratchet into a wall and pointed his blaster at him. ???: I know a Toad disguise when I see one! Reveal yourself! Kiva: Calm down! Ratchet is a Lombax, not a toad. ???: What? A real Lombax..?? Kiva: Yes. ???: Wow.. I never thought a few species like that escaped. Terra: He's not the only one. ???: What do you mean??? Kiva: First things first, bub. Who are you? ???: Ah, forgive me.. I am Bucky O'Hare; Captain of the Righteous Indignation. Kiva: Well, Bucky. I'm Kiva and this is Terra. Ratchet: I'm Ratchet and this is Clank. Reia: I'm Reia. Bucky: What!? 'The' Reia?? The Saiyan of Hope!? Kiva: Yep, that's her. - Bucky politely shook hands with Reia. Bucky: What an real honor to meet you, ma'am. Reia: You as well. Ratchet: Bucky, we have a few questions to ask you. Kiva: What do you know about Baron Zemo? - Bucky slightly smiled, for he knows exactly what they are talking about. Bucky: You're talking to the right person, mate. Kiva: You do know.. Bucky: Rumor has it, that the Toad Empire has constructed a powerful machine for Zemo. Kiva: The Toad Empire? These are your enemies, right? Bucky: Yes, they are. I know it's my responsibility to take the empire down, but at this point, it's a losing fight. Kiva: Oh, come on! Why would Zemo work for-- Oh..right. Reia: (She's figured it out already...) Ratchet: At this point, there's no going back. Bucky, I'm asking you to help us. Bucky: What's in it for me? Kiva: Well, those toads could cause serious problems, especially Zemo teaming up with them. Bucky: Alright, fine. I'll do what I can. Kiva: Thanks, Bucky. Ratchet: Well, since we're here, it'll be a good opportunity to train. Kiva: Yep. - With a new partnership in hand, the gang gets themselves ready. During this, Bucky makes a risky decision. Bucky: Mind if I ask you something? Reia: Sure, captain. Bucky: I want to see how strong you are. Can you show me? Reia: Are you sure about this decision, Bucky? Kiva: You could easily get hurt.. Bucky: I know that, but I just wanted to test your master. Kiva: Alright, Bucky. Reia: Well, might as well give him what he wants... Kiva: Yeah, but we can't interfere Katniss' training. Angela (Com-Link): I can send both Bucky and Reia to the training suite, to avoid a major conflict, if you want.. Kiva: Okay, Angela. Send them in. Angela (Com-Link): Understood. Stand by for transport. - Both Bucky and Reia teleported to the starship while Kiva spotted Axel coming back with Yin, Yang and Naminé. Kiva: Hey, Lea's back! Ratchet: Oh.. I thought you are stuck at District 12. Axel: Please, these guards got nothing on me. Naminé: I assume you met Bucky O'Hare already? Kiva: Yep. Ratchet: He could get careless on his own, but I'm sure we can help him. Kiva: Yeah, that's true. Naminé: Speaking of which, where is he? Kiva: He's with Reia. Naminé: What for? Kiva: Bucky's challenged her to a duel. Naminé: Oh, I see. I'm sure she can use some exerice. Kiva: Yep. - Out of nowhere, both Reia and Bucky teleported back as they clash and land back into the ground. From the impact, Bucky was nearly exhausted and Reia stood tall. Kiva: Category:Scenes